World's Apart
by Annon.Owl
Summary: Auna was a lonely girl with nothing else to live for- that was until the foot dragged her from one world to another. She is useful to them, especially because of who she is. But not only is she in danger by one enemy, the evil Doctor Stockman is more than interested too! Can the turtles keep her safe? Can she learn to live in this new world? LeoXOC 2014
1. Arriving

Hi guys! New story for everyone! I hope you enjoy- feeling positive about this! Enjoy!

* * *

Worlds Apart

* * *

 ** _Auna's POV_**

Light. That was the first thing I could see- a lot of it. My eyes blinked away trying to reject it as I squeezed my eyes shut and groaned.

 _My head…_

What the hell had happened? My thoughts came back to me in hazy patches- slowly and in small sections like a jigsaw puzzle…

 _I was out walking on a quiet dark night- my head phones in thinking intently. The darkness seemed quite eerie as I padded on by the quiet small houses of my home town…_

"Girl- Wake up." A voice barked and something jabbed into my side. I groaned and lifted my head up to locate the voice. There was a woman stood in front of me- she was much smaller than my 5t 11 broad frame and much sleeker. I felt clumsy in comparison. She narrowed her eyes at me dangerously, her Asian expression shrunk down into her face bitterly as she looked to me.

"Wide eyes sure have seen a lot haven't they?" she quipped sharply as I tilted my head to look at her in confusion.

"What?" I said slowly, pulling myself up into a sitting position and shaking my head. My whole body felt like its gravitational pull had slipped down the left side of my body. My eyes closed again wanting the throbbing to stop from behind my head.

Again something jabbed me in the back as I hissed and straightened out at the pain. It seemed to jolt me, all the way through my long body hitting me like poison spreading through my veins. I gasped, after receiving the shock feeling my eyes widen alert from it.

"Don't speak to me so- _Girl_ …I know you know of them!" she hissed as she came to stand in front of me. I turned my head suddenly following her eyes as they looked behind me.

"Know of who?" I whined as two men came either side of me- grabbing each of my arms and dragging me up to stand roughly.

I was confused- too confused to cry and much to confused to even think of fighting back.

"Where am I?" I growled as the women nodded to both the men.

Then they began pulling me, left right and centre forward into a different room before I was halted and hosted up outside a large door.

The women typed in a key before the turn released a hiss and slid open- inside it was dark- pitch black like staring straight into an abyss and cold.

She nodded again before I was lifted from my feet somehow and tossed forward into the darkness. My arm landed with a crack as the rest of my body followed and the cold hard floor punched at my cheek.

I gasped again, shaking from the cold room and slowly turned over on my front.

"What are your orders Mistress Karai?" A male voice asked strongly as I froze.

"Karai?" I murmured to my self- the name so recognisable- so easily recognisable, I thought I might just implode from it.

"Leave her hear for now- when she readjusts we will see to her again. Leave- go and retrieve the other _Kames"_

She looked in and sneered at me.

"Not long left for you _Hen'i-tai no koibito"_ She almost sang the last phrase in a mocking manor, before the door slammed shut- the echo of the noise exploded in my ears as I cupped them carefully.

I struggled to get to my feet, kneeling up and looking round- there was nothing. The dark was far too thick and the air too silent.

The cold knocked the breath from my lungs as I shivered and shuttered grasping at my arms that were only covered by a thin cardigan and t-shirt.

My wide eyes looked around again- the darkness seemed almost too still. Immediately, my insides turned and thoughts of a frightening nature ruptured from my head.

 _Of all the things…they had to stick me in the dark didn't they?_

I backed up almost instinctually, wanting the darkness to clear and the light to come- for some reason my eyes squeezed shut almost feeling safer from the darkness- like I had protected myself.

I moved quicker until I was at the back of a wall and pressed my body firm up against it.

It was only then when I put my hand flat down beside me I realised I wasn't alone.

A small loud squeak left my body as I moved away from whatever the hard object was.

It groaned in return, and then another noise followed as the thing shifted beside me- Another groan.

I shifted away frozen to the spot and stared hard for a good ten minutes; the thing moved slightly, I could tell by the scraping of the hard concrete ground and the murmuring in my throat.

After what seemed like a life time, idiotically, a small part of my brain decided to shift my body closer to the being- ignoring my internal terror and uncertainty.

"H-Hello?" I whispered so sure the thing would wake up and eat me-

 _Stop it- it could be another human…_

Following a rational thinking strategy, I sighed and reached out to touch whatever it was…

My shaking hand found the surface of what I thought was a person and ran my hand over its torso- it was solid, and huge and not as soft as human skin.

 _Muscle definition,_ I decided and listened closer for a heartbeat. My hand kept running over its washboard hard chest, until I felt imprinted patterns and my heart stopped.

Chest plates- they were solid and tight on the skin…definitely not a piece of clothing…

I continued to move my hand over the large space- the creature definitely wasn't small that was for sure.

Suddenly, it grunted and sharply in haled.

I pulled my hands away and sat back leaning away. I froze. My heart stopped and my mouth glued shut.

Seconds later, the being sighed and with what I could make out with the noise, turned their head towards me.

I leaned down to listen in carefully- their breathing shallow but loud.

My hand found their arm as my fingers felt along the cold and lumped skin, I couldn't put my finger on it- it felt almost…scaly.

"Can you hear me?" I whispered. No response- and good thing too, I decided moving away from the large creature, and pressing my back into the wall away from it.

I put my head in my hands heavily, and thought about my situation for the first time since I woke up.

Where the fuck was I? What was going on? My breathing hitched and my eyes spurred around the room uncomfortably. My body began to shake as I processed the fact that I was no longer in a safe place. Yet confusion washed over me- there was no sudden panic threatening my system- no sudden alarm bells or fear raging, it just sat quietly in the back of my mind ticking away nervously.

Sure, I was frightened- but I didn't know what to be most frightened of, and right now, my psychological fear of the dark seemed to tear me into pieces more than this situation ever could.

I looked over to where the breathing had come from, listening intently making sure whoever it was stayed breathing at the same rate-

I wasn't sure whether it was because I wanted them to stay alive, or I wanted them to stay asleep. Either way, the cold set in, I gathered my body up into my arms tightly, leaning my head down onto my knees and swallowing carefully.

A tear dripped down my face slowly.

"Where am I?" I whispered into the air…

I stayed awake as best as I could in this cold room- holding myself together and trying somehow to figure out what had happened, my memories seemed so far away, and ridden from the surface of my mind- and to my dismay, it didn't seem to help my emotions.

I sniffed trying to dry my eyes as ran my memories through my head again- walking in the cold down a dark lane near my home…my home that I cherished, my lonely little part of heaven where no one could harm me...

Then darkness, almost like I had fainted and woke up being jabbed by this strange woman, no- her name was Karai…

I had known that name- did I know her? I had heard of that name somewhere before…

I tightened my eyes and thought deeply…

Karai…

And then, all of a sudden, the door flew open with a loud crash and light poured into the room.

 _"On'nanoko o shutoku!"_ Karai's voice snapped like a branch falling off a tree- it was rough and sharp, almost hurting my ears as she pointed towards me.

I froze again, unsure where to go or what to do- there was no where I could run, no where I could go…

My eyes flitted about the room again unsure…that was until it clocked eyes on a great big giant unconscious mutant turtle.

My jaw fell open and my eyes wide.

No,

It couldn't be,

 _It was impossible…_

I looked to his mask seeing what colour he was coated in- orange.

"Michelangelo" I murmured into the air as I gasped and looked back to him.

Oh fuck… _oh fuck!_

"Michelangelo!" I exclaimed loudly almost hoping he would wake up from his slumber, or that I would somehow wake myself up from this nightmare.

Two men came in and grabbed me again, ignoring my plea and pulling on my arms desperately as my feet refused to follow- but they pulled me tightly, and I hissed in pain.

They all seemed to ignore the sleeping turtle and as I looked closer, he was chained to the wall, tightly.

Within me something snapped. It was almost a primal instinct that kicked in as I gasped and elbowed the guy grabbing my waist; he gaffed and crouched over losing his breath as his friend grabbed both my arms pulling me tightly against him and shuffling myself round- even at the size I was, he was much bigger than me, and stronger. His arm went around my neck tightly as his other went around my waist holding me in a death grip- I struggled against him, gasping for air.

"Let's move" Karai ordered as suddenly my feet were forced to walk and shuffle down three more corridors to an opened out area, that seemed full of computers and lab technicians.

Again, just like before I was thrown to the ground.

My jaw sure wasn't getting off easy.

I twisted instantly trying to turn myself around to face them, growling as I did so- a small part of my mind seemed to make everything click as I wheeled around to face these ninja's head on.

I was acting on adrenaline alone, my thoughts prepared for my next manoeuvre as suddenly, more men were grabbing at me. Two on my arms and one around my throat- I growled and tried to kick away, but they pulled on me, casting me to kneel up and expose my neck.

My heart scattered as it bleated into all different places of my body, my head spun with the adrenaline kick I was getting and my eyes narrowed, now piercing up at her.

Karai smirked to me and sauntered over slowly, her body lithe but small, and so easily over powered if you had the strength… I knew this, because I knew her- I had seen her and read about her so many times, in a totally different place…

In a comfortable place…

I growled at her.

"Now, now- temper temper" she tutted before moving so quickly she thrust her hand into my hair and yanked me down, bending my body backwards uncomfortably.

" _What do you want from me?"_ I said through gritted teeth as she chuckled evilly.

"Oh, _Auna i_ s it?" She looked over my features slowly, dragging me in and judging me up.

"You have something more valuable than anyone else in this world can give me." She told me slowly with a wicked smile.

"Secrets" she hissed as suddenly I was let go and lifted up and brought down again hard on a table. My body hissed and pulled until I was chained down onto the surface.

I gasped and tried to steady my self wanting to pull myself out of this nightmare, but it was no use- there was no resisting it; I was trapped here- in their world.

And unbelievably, I wanted out.

"What are you doing?!" I almost screamed as suddenly the sleeved of my arms were being rolled up roughly exposing my elbows.

"Calm young one" a new voice entered- a thinner accented and deeper voice. The men working over me stood back and stepped away to attention- unlike anything I had ever seen before.

A man came round to view me- his face soft and his skin a dark tawny colour, his smile was light- yet creepy enough for me to know he meant trouble.

"Mistress, Karai, you have been most helpful- Thank you" he called to her as she bowed and stood back away from the guard, watching me with a wicked look.

"Now then- Miss Auna, I believe- it is a pleasure" he said shaking his head at me, his eyes wandering over my figure and on to my face as I growled and tried to lift myself up at him menacingly.

He ignored me and walked around trying to get to a machine as he switched it on.

"Now- if you will hold still please, this won't hurt a bit" he said calmly as he brought out a needle filled with a green looking liquid. I gasped.

 _Oh hell no…_

I thrashed violently trying my best to pull away from his grip as he growled at me and held onto my arm. Karai was suddenly at my side again pinning me down as a blade went under my throat, my eyes locked on hers- testing her, seeing right through her body, and hating her even more than I what I thought was possible.

"You will hold still for Mr Stockman- he owns you now little girl- we all own you" I cringed inwardly screaming as the needle pierced my arm through my thin pale crease in my elbow. A whine left me as suddenly I felt drowsy.

"There we are" he smiled down at me and put the needle back on the side. I tried to concentrate but my eye lids fell heavy, I tried to stay awake but there was nothing I could do. I slurred as my body jolted from left to right harshly.

"What…do you _…want_..." I murmured out watching as their faces changed to shapes and strange images…

"My dear- You have been part of large scale experimentations, you see, there is something inside your body I need- something I have been looking for, for a very long time- and something I could not possess unless I had you"

I struggled to stay awake but managed listening to his reason behind his attack.

" I became aware of mutants a long time ago miss- due to _"others"_ of your nature getting in my way, and thus decided to invest in them as opposed to strike at them- when I am finished, Karai here will take what's left and dispose shall we say"

I jerked away my eyes squeezing together then opening back up as my head flopped left and right.

"That's where you come in- in simple terms my dear- you are of a mutation, and what I'm not exactly sure, but the compound in your blood stream is one of the most powerful, and therefore- I needed it like water…We all needed you- you provide the physical for me, and the secrets Karai wants…It was simple enough to pluck you from your world, after all there is not one to love you when I'm done, no one in your world left…It was decided before we all could think of it really" he nodded to me with a wink.

"And although I hate to ruin such a fine piece of art work such as yourself- I need that compound, and your mutated blood is my best bet."

"Mutated?" I breathed out as he nodded again.

"Yes- the only one of your kind- a compound so rare, it is like a lost gem stone…just like yourself actually…so you might need to excuse the pain I cause you dear- it is for a purpose after all.

Suddenly an alarm on his wrist beeped and he jerked up looking towards the doors.

"Ah, that will be my next shipment now- the ying to your yang if you will" he smiled creepily again before nodding to Karai

"If you need to obtain your information, may I suggest you do it now" he said calmly before backing out of the room.

Everything spun and my eyes grew heavy as suddenly there was a slap administered to my face, waking me as I gasped out and widened my eyes to look at her.

"Oh girl- I'm not finished with you yet" she exclaimed and pulled a small pocket knife out of her back pocket.

My insides turned- this was all getting a little too real for me. My eyes which were still lulling about my head produced tears that fell softly and gasps that cried out in soft pants.

"No…NO!" I bellowed as she carefully dug the knife into the top of my arm and twisted it.

The pain was almost unbearable as I yelled out in surprise and panting as she carved into my arm. I gasped again and slammed my head down into the board.

Why?! Why?!

 _"WHY?!"_ I growled out to her as she pulled back and looked to me with wild eyes.

"Information- now unless you want me to finish carving your name into your skin- I suggest you tell me everything about your precious turtles!" she hissed as I stared hard at her and blinked away falling tears.

We stayed silent for a few more moments as she waited for an answer. I thought it over…is that what was going on- did they pull me here for…for information on…on _them?!_ My jaw fell open- is that what this world was, where I was? Away from my own and delved into another?

It was insane.

"Listen- I don't know what kind of strange messed up role play you have going on here but believe me, Im not taking part!" I growled and hissed at her as she slammed my head down hard onto the cool service

"You think this is a game?! I want answers…NOW!"

I tore my eyes away from her- it couldn't be, for my own sanity…yet, here- I believed it so.

Even in a past life- in my life, she wanted them…the only being's that had been there for me without knowing it since I was five…the only people I believed in…the only personal secrets I really had was about keeping them safe.

 _Could I? Would she spare me?_

I spat at the very thought. I leaned up and stared at her hard in the face.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I murmured out as she growled and tightened her grip on my forearm.

"Wrong answer" the small knife dug deep enough to mark as I called out again, my voice echoing down corridors and filling the room.

 _Please!_ I begged inside my head _Please WAKE UP! PLEASE_!

I thrashed against her as best as I could as she carried on carving finally stopping when she had wrote the first word into my arm.

MUTANT

I looked down to see it, the carving undeniably going to scar and my skin set shaking from the tension, blood seeped out gently and onto a silver tray as droplets were collected.

"Tell me!" she bellowed out, her voice loud and rough. My breathing grew heavy and sluggish again, adding onto the drowsiness of the injection…

 _I couldn't…_

 _There was nothing…_

 _I…_

 _"Never"_ I breathed out carefully closing my eyes one last time…

Darkness met me again as an old friend, and I went into it welcomingly…

* * *

So what do we think? Interesting? Will Mikey wake up? will she see him again?! Leave a comment guys on your first impressions! Im all for improving my writing through you guys! your so helpful!

Thanks!


	2. One lost, One found

Hey guys next one's up! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Auna's POV**

When I came to- I felt myself stir, I was no longer lying flat on my back but crumpled down in the cold stone floor once more, I winced when my eyes couldn't focus- it was dark again, and unpleasant. For a moment I truly believed I had died and this was my passing, but the cold was all too familiar and the pain in my body registered quicker than I anticipated.

I rolled over onto my front gasping as the cold touched my exposed stomach.

"Who's there" A voice caught me off guard, it was uneasy, yet strong even in the dark. I kept my self calm, remembering just who I had seen on my way out of this room.

"It's okay, I'm not a threat" I said softly as I kneeled up staying frozen to one spot. The voice quavered slightly, and swallowed loudly.

"Where are you?" it called gruffly as I heard the chains chink and rinse against his arms. I swallowed and stayed put breathing out slowly.

"Michelangelo, right?" I commented as the chains stopped still. His breathing halted and I could feel his eyes on me like head lights.

The silence that fell over us was deafening as he kept still watching and warning.

"…how do you…" he finally murmured through the darkness as I breathed out slowly and swallowed once.

"I just…I just do- we can talk about it later"

"Seems to me like all we can do is talk at the minute dudette…didn't catch your name" he said slowly and steadily almost trying to give the most polite threat ever made.

"Auna" I replied gently as he mulled it over in his mouth

"Auna…that's different" he chipped as I laughed humorously once.

"I could say the same to you" I heard him shuffle and change around, turning on his side and lifting himself up. His head hit the back of the wall with a huff and what sounded like his lips chapped together twice.

"How long have you been in here dudette?" he asked and on a whim I decided to shuffle closer to him, noticing the pain up and down my left arm as I crawled towards him. As I grew closer I could feel the heat radiating off his body- he was still and poised, yet there was an energy about him that seemed contagious.

Of course, I already knew that.

"I'm unsure…it's so dark- they pulled me out a while ago- you were still unconscious…"

He murmured as I listened to his legs being stretched out.

"Did they hurt you? How come you're not chained up?" he asked quickly as I shrugged remembering he couldn't see it as I turned to answer him.

"I don't know why…but I'm not exactly the strongest at the minute- they've been busy with me…"

"Dicks" he commented as I continued smiling only slightly at his comment.

"They want something from me…something I'm not prepared to give them" I said calmly as he mulled this over in his excitable mind.

"Same here" he mumbled disappointed in himself. He hissed as he pulled at the chains on his wrists.

"These are killing me" he commented sadly as I slowly kneeled up and reached over in the dark- I could tell he wasn't expecting it as he froze when my hand found his arm in the dark- his scaly skin felt warm and padded as I travelled down to the chains on his wrist. I began feeling up his arm looking for something I knew he had.

"Err…not to ruin this lovely moment dudette but.."

"Shh- I'm looking for your arm ties" I explained as my fingers located it and pulled it off in one swift go. I took the soft cloth and managing just to squeeze my fingers underneath, I wrapped up his sore wrists so to stop any more tight friction on them.

I could feel Michelangelo watching me as I travelled to the other arm and did the same.

"Better?" I asked softly.

"Yeah- thanks dudette" He commented with a small smile in his tone, I smiled back- then dropped it when I realised he couldn't see it.

"Don't be too hard on yourself Michelangelo; it's not your fault you're here"

"It is…Leo said it wasn't safe- I wasn't careful, they pulled me in to a trap, I was a goner- there going to be so pissed at me"

"No…no don't think like that they'll be worried about you! All your brothers will be" I gently pressed and then covered my mouth shut and tried to seek him out with wide eyes.

A silence passed between us.

"Listen Dudette, you seem like a real nice lady an all, but your freakin' me out a little here…how did you know my name…that I have brothers?"

I bit my lip hard and squeezed my eyes shut. What could I do- what could I say? How did I know if I could trust him? How could any of this be true?!

Why didn't I just shut my mouth…

"Auna?" he pressed as I gulped and breathed out slowly.

"I'm not from round here Michelangelo…" I explained softly as I felt his eyes watch me, I moved a little further away unsure how his actions would follow my news.

"I got brought here- I have no idea how or any way out of it but…Where I come from…in my world…you…you four were-"

The door flew open again and slammed hard into the side wall.

My eyes travelled to it before I could turn to look at Mikey. My mouth fell open slightly in fear as my expression widened in horror.

"Knock knock" It was the Doctor again; Karai by his side as she folded her arms and stood tall. She smirked to me once with a fuel filled look as the Doctor strode towards us. He stopped short in front of Michelangelo- not going near enough to even touch his extended out leg.

"My my…this is a turn of events…" he gleamed to me as I tried not to make eye contact. I looked away, towards Mikey how finally could look at me clearly, his eyes were soft and warm, the blue in them seeping through showing his innocence and playfulness- but right now it was held back under a strangled look.

My eyes pleaded with his gently almost asking for his help as two guards came to my side and pulled me away tossing my body to stand up wards and away from the turtle.

"Leave her alone!" Mikey cried out pulling on his chains as everyone laughed once at him. I glared in disgust at them as the two guards held my tight, just like they had done the first time.

Karai watched the turtle closely and menacingly until she sauntered over in front of me and picked up her gun, she turned it around in her hand fluently and jabbed it deep into my stomach.

I gasped as the air fell from my lungs and pain crippled outwards, I tried to clutch at my stomach but it was no use, the guards on either side laughed and forced me to stand.

"How dare you lie to me!" she hissed.

"You exclaim you have no knowledge of their existence until you exchange pleasantries and a first name basis!" she hissed out quickly

"Hen'i-tai no koibito!" she called again before striking me across the face with the back of her gun. I whimpered like a small child feeling ashamed and exposed.

"You are going to tell me everything you know about those retched creatures and finally we will dispose of you and them once and for all!" she bellowed as I tried not to let any tears fall from my eyes, but it was hopeless.

I looked up to Michelangelo's face- he was on his knee's pulling against the chains of the walls staring at me hard.

"Leave her alone! It's me you want! I'll give you answers! She's innocent!" He called out as others ignored him. Doctor Stockman moved slowly around the incident until he had come to Karai's side.

"We are on the understanding you won't harm them too much- I need their blood- are we clear"

"A deal is a deal sir, on my honour" She replied calmly as I gasped out finally finding my voice.

"You have no honour- you never have!" I bellowed out, unsure really where my outburst had come from. She blinked twice at me unpaved, her expression blank, that was until she turned on her heels and clicked her hand.

I watched her walk out as suddenly I was pulled away as well. I squirmed in their grip trying to break free- trying to reach Michelangelo.

"Auna!" he called once to me as I scrambled trying to reach him

"Michelangelo!"

Suddenly something sharp poked straight into my back shocking my system like a thousand bee stings…

I gasped, but no breath came to me- I shook through this electrical charge like a dog going into shock, and everything once again fell dark and dreary, I lost my footing as all muscles inside me fell limb

"Michel…Mike…Mikey" I mumbled hearing his voice over the roar of feet marching and chains rambling- I tried to keep my eyes open, the blur visibly coming through as I seen what was another man, take the stick that had stabbed me and jolt it into Mikey.

His call was the last thing I could clearly hear…

* * *

OooooOoOoOo! What are we feeling? thinking? Im very excited to know!

Thanks guys!


	3. Rescue

Hi Guys! Things are starting to heat up!

Let me know what your thinking, or if you have an ideas on where you want the story to go- hope I got the guys personalities on point!

Thanks for reading, enjoy!

* * *

 **Leo's POV**

"Donnie, you got an update?" I asked my brother as we sped further towards Foot headquarters, I turned to look at my purple banded brother, who fiddled on with his watch while manoeuvring himself expertly over the roof tops. Raphael followed too, in quiet pursuit, his eyes focused and his jaw tight.

"Left hand side is free; we can enter the door way down to the left, check its open- Mikey's to the rear" Donnie breathed out slowly before he stopped short and ducked, all three of us in sync

"Al right boys- we gotta stay focused, eyes forward- we get Mike, we get out- no other interferences tonight" I ordered smoothly as they both nodded to me in agreement.

We peered over the side of the building slowly- keeping our eyes on the front entrance as guards circled the outside slowly.

"Donnie, can you shut down the surveillance?" I whispered as he fidgeted with another button on his googles.

"I'm hacking now…there! It's down!" He hissed as we all bounded over the side wall and tumbled silently into the ventilation shaft near the next exit.

We crawled quickly yet silently- no one daring to speak as our thoughts crept to our little brother…

 _Mikey…_

I had told him not to leave- told him to be careful and stay on track- but he didn't listen, he tumbled left on his skateboard, curiosity getting the better of him as he was thrown into the back of large truck.

We watched on, horror etched in our faces as we tumbled after it…

It was my fault- I was his leader, his older brother- I should have kept him safer than what I did. I shouldn't have yelled at him…I sighed.

It wasn't the first time one of us became captured- this was a regular occurrence really; a yearly thing- something we were trained to deal with. It never seemed to get any easier though, even as time went on and we grew older- it always lead back to the frightening fear that this could be it…

I shook away the thought disgusted in myself for even thinking it.

"Yo Leo- drop in two" Raph called from behind me as I nodded and looked down. Donnie clicked a button from way back and suddenly the ventilation shaft disappeared from our legs.

I rolled backwards- squatting and bracing myself as I absorbed the ground into the bearings of my feet. Quietly we fell into the darkness- the pitch black thick and almost unbearable.

"Mike?" I breathed out carefully as I felt Donatello and Raphael fall into line beside me.

"Leo?" Mikey's voice filled the room with reassurance as we all let a heavy breath of relief out.

Donnie tapped his watch twice as suddenly a soft glowing light shot up into the room. It was empty and cold- an old dungeon type room with sharp edges and corners.

I looked over to Mikey, he had been chained- his face a little paler than I remembered and his eyes drooped.

"Ya alright Mike?" Raph asked as both Donnie and I began working on the shackles that contained him.

"Yeah…boy- it's been so dark for a long time, I'm starving!" He whined as we shook our heads once at him- just glad he was safe.

With a twitch and a pull the shackles fell from around his wrists as he curled his large green hands in and out.

"You still got your chucks?" I asked as he nodded and searched around his back pockets, he stretched up, shaking his legs out as we helped him to stand. With a few wobbles he stood straight and shook his head.

"You good?" I asked as he nodded

"Let's get out of here" I turned away heading back to the ventilation shaft when Mikey yelled out to me.

"Wait! We can't!"

All of us turned to look in confusion.

"Mike. We gotta leave" Donnie added as Mikey looked nervously to the door then towards us.

"I can't- there's someone here…she got taken by the foot"

"Ah Mike not a girl _again_ -"Raphael groaned but Mikey stopped him, his hands up

"I can't leave her, she helped me- they took her ages ago- she tried to defend me"

"Michelangelo this isn't our fight right now- the priority lies in getting you home" I said to him straight grabbing onto his arm softly and guiding him towards the exit we had appeared from.

"She knows about us" He said quickly.

We all stopped. My mouth fell open.

I turned to look back at my little brother, he looked nervous, yet there was something in his emotions, something in his eyes that carried regret.

"What do you mean "she knows?" Raphael pushed as he came closer to Mikey.

"I can't explain it…she was brought in here- she…she knew my name! And knew all of you! Knew there were four of us…that we were brothers…"

"Mikey…it could have been another ploy to mess with us- she could be in on the whole thing"

"No Leo- it's not like that I swear!" Mikey begged, his eyes seemed lost and a little hurt- I sighed and thought hard.

It was impossible, how could she know of us unless told? The only other people who knew of us was April and Casey, and they were away on their honey moon.

"Please Leo- I just couldn't leave her, she said she was from a different world- said she was brought here, and the way Karai grabbed at her- no they were up to something bad dude, real bad" Mikey spluttered out the words as if he had thrown them up. I turned to Donnie, who twitched his lips and looked back to me

If Mikey was right- they could kill an innocent, if he was wrong- they could kill us.

I shut my eyes hard.

"We leave. Now- we get you somewhere safe then we do a search and check."

"But Leo-"

"No buts! We get out safe- and we check" I said steadily, knowing deep down this was the right decision. My priorities laid with my brothers, their safety came before anything else- before my own.

Donnie covered Mikey as we left silently and swiftly, clambering back through the pipeline carefully without causing too much disturbance…

"Donnie you got the surveillance covered?" I asked breathlessly as we hurried forward away from the building.

"Yeah, we should be clear in five, four, three…"

The something in front of us exploded, shaking the ventilation shaft and sending us tumbling down through the air.

The blast filled our ears as we all cringed and stayed extremely still, listening as the smoke settled around us.

"Everyone okay?" I whispered as I looked back behind me. Mikey had somehow clung onto the back of Raph's shell tight with wide eyes and a frightened expression.

"Get of'a me!" Raph hissed as Donnie hushed them

"Yeah Raph shh!"

" _You shh!"_

 _"Shh!"_

I turned to see all my brothers bickering and rolled my eyes.

"Seriously guys! Not. The time!" I whacked the back of Donnie's head with my hand as he shook his head.

I listened carefully, able to ignore my brothers bickering and zone in on a familiar voice- it was taunting and followed by a whimper and a scream.

I turned to look back at my brothers. Mikey's eyes went wide in worry.

"I thinks that's Auna" he said carefully

"Who da fuck is Awna?!"

 _"Will you shut up!"_

Again another cry out in terror as something inside me snapped, my eyes lost focus as my ears tuned in deeply and I listened hard to the words.

"Tell me where they lie or so help me _you won't live to see another day_!"- it was Karai, and she didn't sound to friendly.

Her voice was accompanied by another, a voice that was softer and much more feminine. Yet it sounded broken, like the air had been kicked away from her vocal chords.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

There was a slap and the sound of a knife skimming along a metal side.

"You are a liar- you knew one of them! You conversed with him! I want to know what else you know of those turtles!"

"Nothing!" the girl cried and suddenly another scream pierced the air.

"Leo please! She needs us" Mikey begged as I looked down for a split second, deciding on the next game move.

This time we had bigger intentions.

"We need to move out Leo!" Raph pushed on me pulling me away from the voices as I looked back to him annoyed.

"Raph, Donnie, go and set the lockdown lights- set it for two minutes, try not to make a mess" Donnie nodded as Raphael looked to me with a wide set jaw and an uncomfortable expression.

"Mikey- you sure that's her?" I asked him as he nodded his face grim. I sighed unsure myself if this was the best move to make- deep down something in my chest stirred, the screaming, her soft voice- I couldn't be so heartless and leave. Not if what Mikey was saying was true.

"Mike were gonna stick to the smoke alright- see that shaded part of iron- we will go and wait there until Donnie kills the lights"

He nodded and looked to where I had pointed- the explosion had ripped through one part of the laboratory, some lights were out while others were shaded and dense.

A good use of platforms for a ninja escape.

"On two one, two.."

We tumbled over and past a cabinet, avoiding noise and avoiding any disturbances to ourselves, I slid down into the darkness shielding my body with the large iron table that had flipped on its side.

From here, I could see the situation better.

"Oh shit…" Mikey exclaimed looking to where I was.

Karai stood around a table, her men close by poised and still, her hair tied back off her Japanese face showing the slight beauty to it.

I shook my head and shuddered.

 _No Leo_.

I inhaled sharply and looked in closer- she seemed to be working over something, that was until I tilted my head and see what she was working over.

Mikey was right- there was a girl, she lay tall on the table- much taller than Karai with a statuesque figure, I couldn't see all of her, just at certain angles and colours- her hand was dark and tumbled over the table side in long waves, an arm fell from the table slowly, revealing a delicate hand that dripped slowly down with blood.

"I'm not telling you anything" the girl hissed her voice a little stronger than before yet still so weak. It was at this moment Mikey managed to get a look at her too.

"It's Auna!" he said his voice a little louder as he tried to get to his feet to reach her- I grabbed onto him, pulling him down with me and covering his mouth, the place fell silent from in front of me as I heard feet turning and felt eyes staring at the table we were hiding behind.

The silence was defeaning and it was only after a few moments when Karai spoke again.

" _Kame!_ Come to your rescue, how sweet" she mocked before her head spun around to face her guard.

" _Kame o koroshimasu!"_ She called bitterly.

"Oh Come on!" I groaned as several footsteps made their way towards us…

Suddenly, the lights fell and everything dropped into darkness. Donnie's name lit up my shell cell as I flicked it open.

"You got two minutes, I'd move- Now! Meet on the south side building!" He called into the phone as I snapped it shut and turned to Mike.

"You alright?" I asked but he was already on his feet, swinging and twirling his nun chucks like a mad man, 'whooping' and collaring anyone who came near.

I made a beeline for the girl, while others were dazed and distracted, taking down a few foot soldiers that got in my way as I ran, I lumbered over the broken machinery avoiding the wires and sparks that were loose due to the explosion.

I was a foot away from her as I reached out to touch the drowsy turning girl but suddenly before I could even touch her, Karai fell in front of me- her sword out and poised as I unsheathed my katana and clashed it against hers.

"Trying to take something from me Turtle?" she spat.

"Move out the way Karai…Now!"

She spun around nearly tackling me to the ground as I apprehended her and twisted her back round to face me.

Her attacks were poised and a little messy in the dark but they were quick and agile, almost making me lose focus of her.

I reached out to grab my other Katana but she was quick and knocked me over in the process, I tumbled over leaning back down onto the table where the girl was perched as I tried to out hand her attacks, it was more difficult- the darkness flashed left and right as soldiers fled and jumped towards Michelangelo.

I growled into her face.

"You do not get to take her!" She bellowed as I pushed her backwards and slashed at her in a swift movement, she was taken aback and slightly dazed until she flew at me head first, her blade poised as she swung at me.

And then, out of nowhere,

Another hand raised above her, as I looked with seconds to spare. She held another blade- smaller than the other that looked to be coated in something.

My eyes grew wide as I watched her swing down at my exposed arm.

That was until I heard a fast slick scraping of metal and a rumble from behind my back.

Suddenly, as if out of thin air- a katana flew in front of me,

My own Katana….

My mouth fell open as I spun my head round to look at the girl Mikey referred to as Auna, she had managed to sit herself up and with a hand on my shoulder, pull my other Katana free from its pouch- stopping Karai in her attack on me.

Karai looked from in me shock, her face angered and unsure as the girl stared her down hard.

I turned my head seeing this "Auna" only inches from my own.

"Get away from him you bitch!" she sneered flourishing the katana against the small blade pushing her away from me allowing me to successfully knock her out with the flick of my foot.

Everything seemed to slow as I spun around to look at the girl- she had kneeled up and let go of my shoulder her face pale yet strong in the light-

I looked to her eyes, and swallowed twice.

Her eyes were shining with passion as she clutched my Katana with one hand, the blue in them twirling and spinning like little tornadoes of colour. A trickle of blood fell from the top of her head as she breathed heavily.

"Here" she called, her voice quieter than before and much less smooth.

"Did you get Mikey?" she asked pulling herself up and ripping away any wires that were attached to her.

My mouth fell open and my head fell to the side.

I couldn't speak. I could only…stare…

She watched me carefully with a worried look in her eye before moving closer to me

"Your Leonardo" She breathed and like that my mind came reeling back to me- An uncomfortable feeling echoed through my mind as she said my name.

 _How?_ I question my self-wanting to understand just who this girl was, there was a small part of me that just wanted to run from her and never come back- I swallowed another lump in my throat and twitched slightly.

She looked over me, checking for any damage as I shook my self and came back to life.

"It's alright- I got my brother out- are you Auna?" I asked as she nodded confidently.

"You need to come with me" I said sternly as she nodded again silently. I crouched down onto my front legs as she looked to me confused.

"I'm fine with following you" she said almost out raged I had offered her this way of travel.

I huffed a little annoyed but keeping in mind she did just happen to save my life.

"Sorry Miss, but I don't plan on having anyone follow me" I said deeply as I looked onto her face again, I wanted to concentrate on it- to take in all of her features but there was no time.

Beneath me the ground shook as Auna fell slightly her body tumbling to the right as I caught her in a grip and threw her onto my back.

She shuffled round obediently, wrapping her long legs around my torso and her strong arms around my neck.

I set on running, as she hid her face into my neck and held her breath. She kept her self-steady as I manoeuvred through the corridors and down out the platform to safety, listening behind me to another explosion and another.

I prayed my brothers had gotten out before me.

Once out of the first platform. I jumped, higher than I anticipated as Auna gasped into my neck. Her breath sent chills down my spine and loosened my control. I felt my body slip slightly from what I was doing and relish at the feeling...

That was until I realised we were getting closer to the ground.

I hunched the balls of my feet tighter and swallowed the impact of the smaller hidden rooftop. Beneath me, Auna tightened her grip.

I stopped and turned away.

We were out.

And we were safe...

I looked up to see my three brothers all heading towards me as my grip tightened on the girl attached to my back, they were safe.

I was safe.

And more importantly- the girl attached to my back was safe. Which also kept her information safe.

A small part of me believed that was the reason for my sudden loss of control- that I had protected our family from her spilling our secrets...

but there was another that skipped through my memories to when she had so bravely saved my life- and turned down my offer to carry her...

I swallowed and turned my head to see her. She looked up at me with large round eyes, and captured my gaze once more. She shook and shivered a little in the nights air as her large eyes fluttered closed again and her head tilted off to the side,

"Auna?" I heard Mikey call, but she didn't respond. He bounded closer as I put my hand up to tell him to back off.

The girl released her grip on me quickly and lazily, almost like she had no more energy left in her and started to crumple to the ground.

I turned and caught her just as she did so pulling her into a soft grip.

"Gotcha" I breathed as she murmured and placed a cold hand on my arm, a silent gesture of thanks, before the arm fell and her body slipped into unconsciousness once more

I turned to look at my brothers who all stayed silent.

"Auna?" Mikey asked his voice unsteady and nervous.

"She's alright Mike she's breathing" I told him reassuringly.

"Donnie- you think you can go ahead and set up the needle room?" I asked as Raphael burst forward.

"Wait- fearless, your not seriously suggestin' that we-"

"Yes Raphael...I am- I think what Mikey told us is true, we need to take her back to the lair..back to Master Splinter"

My brothers all nodded some what uncomfortable with the choice I had made- they weren't the only one as I twitched my lips and looked down on her face.

 _Please don't prove me wrong- Raph wont ever let me live it down..._

I thought as we moved out slowly and carefully against the night- causing no attention to stir to any of us...

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed! Stay tuned for the next chapter! coming soon!

Review pleases! Thank you all veryyy much! :)


	4. Blue Huh

**Hi guys! here's a little something for you all! ;) Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

"So let's go through it one more time Mikey" I said, we were now all sat round the kitchen table, sitting in silence processing on what we had just done.

We had taken a girl we didn't know, and put her on a drip in the needle room…well Donnie had, in the back of my mind I wondered if I could somehow blame him if this all went wrong, but I cursed myself for even thinking it.

Master Splinter had joined us, his face stern- he said nothing to begin with, just looked to the girl grimly before turning to meet my gaze.

I pleaded with him silently, _she needed our help…_

Mikey blurted the whole thing out to him in one long stroke, how she knew of us, how she had comforted him, how she was taken a few times and brought back to his captivity space. As we settled her down into the needle room and closed the door, we got it.

Our bodies were thrown forward as Master caught us with the back of his tail, growling at us for being careless, we said we would explain it to him carefully, he growled again in Italian shooting unknown looks to the girl as we past.

"Like I said, I woke up and she did and we talked…she knew my name, knew I had brothers, three. She tried to tell me why but she kept getting dragged off by Karai and her nasty minions. She was telling the truth I know it"

"Mikey, if a' said a _pine cone_ could speak, ya'd believe me" Raph rolled his eyes and shook his head. He had been most hesitant about the whole situation, even shot the girl glances icily out the corner of his eyes.

"You think that's why they put her in there? Because he's easy to convince?" Donnie asked as I stood up and put my head in my hands. They all watched me carefully; in their minds, I guessed they were trying to work out what I was going to say- even though I hadn't thought of anything to say to them

I sighed and looked up to them, then from the kitchen I stared past into the needle room, it was too far away to see clearly, but just clear enough that I could see her laying there, motionless. I looked away.

A part of me was fighting the other, on one had I didn't want her there; It was too hard to even process the idea of this girl knowing things about our lives, knowing who we were. We didn't need this. I looked back to her again, trying to concentrate on her body even from this distance, something was bothering me- inside my mind reeled- on the other hand, I didn't want her to go either. I growled internally to myself- I was being stupid.

"She knew my name too, unless you told her Mikey" I said looking back at him, he shook his head furiously

"See? I'm not making it up! It's true!"

"Mike no one said you were- it's just…" I huffed and pinched my nose. "It's impossible-" I shrugged "she can't"

"She has to be foot, its da only 'plantion" Raph shrugged twisting a sigh in his now posed hand. I shook my head at him.

"No…I don't think it's that either"

Everyone turned to look at me, with wide and unsure eyes

"What makes you think so my son?" Splinter questioned his tail sobering up and down slowly.

I thought carefully back to the incident, Karai pushing hard on my arm, then sneakily trying to cut me out when I was distracted.

Then the clash, the sound of sword on sword- the shock at this girl pushing her away, giving me the advantage, helping me, saving me…

"She helped me…back at foot hq"

The room fell silent.

"What d'ya mean, she 'elped ya?" Raph pushed forward, his face unsure and in a full grimace.

"She…Karai attacked me…got the upper hand…and the girl-"

"Auna" Mikey pushed.

"Yes…her, she pulled my katana out, fended Karai off, gave me the advantage"

Raph scoffed and shook his head, Mikey looked on with widened eyes and Donnie looked thoughtful.

"She was only doin' dat to get to ya! Jeeze Leo, are ya a week as 'im?" Raphael flared pointing at Mikey who hunched his eyebrows at the comment.

"Enough Raphael!" Splinter barked. "Is that true Leonardo? Did she unsheathe your Katana?" He commented. I nodded unsure where he was going with this, the old rat looked thoughtful for a second then unsure again as he stood and came over to me.

He held out his hand expectantly.

"My sons, throughout your training I have watched you all individually, the way you use your weapons are the upmost unique. Leonardo- your Katana's please"

I looked to him crazed, my Katana's stayed by my side no matter what.

I begrudgingly shrugged out of my holder and sheath handing him the heavy strap and stood back watching.

"Donatello, if you will- I would like you to try and unsheathe the blades"

Donnie laughed a little under his breath and rolled his eyes.

"It's not exactly a science Master" With a flat look from Master Splinter Donatello changed his mind almost drastically.

"Okay" he shrugged and grabbed them in his hands, I watched as he twisted and pulled, tugged and tried with all his strength. Donnie stepped back unsure.

"That's…it's impossible, I've used these blades in practice before when you made us switch" Donnie's voice stammered and shook.

I looked up just as confused, all my brothers had- we looked to each other, our brown, blue and green eyes all held the same expression.

"Leonardo- your swords sheaths…they have been altered by the way you individually pull out your weapons, each time you make your stance- you pull them out at a certain angle, making them your own- only you can pull them out to use…if this girl has unsheathed it…then she knows more about us than we can believe."

He turned back to look at the girl, we all followed eyes lifting up and turning to look at her, she hadn't moved an inch- but there was a danger to her- one we were now unsure of.

"Leonardo- this falls on you, she is your responsibility now" Master Splinter added calmly. I blinked and thought hard.

We needed to speak with her, that was a given- but to have her here, in our home, was I crazy?

I looked to my brothers, I tried to avoid Raphael's strict gaze and Mikey's over excited smile, I looked to Donnie who looked back just as blank. He shrugged.

 _What harm could it do?_

"She can stay…until we know what we need to know" I said firmly, to Mikey more than anyone else, this wasn't an April or Casey situation…this was a life or death situation...

I prayed it wouldn't be the latter.

"We will take watch over her- we'll rotate- I'll go first, then Donnie can take the night shift. Raph you'll have first light and Mikey after training in the morning"

"Aww how come Raphael gets to miss training?!" Mikey whined; I looked to him flatly.

"Because I said so"

I turned to look at Donnie whose gaze wandered in the direction of the needle room.

"In the morning Don you can search her name- Mikey can help, we'll try and get to the bottom of this and clear this mess up"

I rubbed my eyes together again and sighed heavily.

"Get some rest-I'll see you guys in the morning" I dismissed them silently as I headed towards the needle room. Behind me footsteps trailed in different directions and doors shut and clicked closed- unusually.

I fell down into the soft padded arm chair near the girl- Auna, that's what Mikey called her. I thought it over, it seemed a little unusual for a girl's name, I had never heard of it before.

I dropped my swords to the floor- my eyes followed them in pursuit, I stared hard at them in focus…

 _Only you can pull them out to use…if this girl has unsheathed it…then she knows more about us than we can believe…_

I shuddered and set my gaze back to the girl lying on the table in front of me. There were so many questions that burned in the back of my mind- how? Why? When? It couldn't have been possible. The worry flooded over my mind as I huffed and rubbed my face. There would be nothing I could do until she woke up.

I watched over her figure- she was shapely, everything seemed to curve tightly and flatly; she was thick and tall- her legs going longer than her torso- I looked to her face again- it seemed pale under the soft light of the needle drip- her face ghostly but angular- her cheek bones and jaw line obvious, her eye lashes were long and thick, almost like feather dusters trimming her large eyes- I thought back to seeing her face trying to fit a colour to them.

I thought back to when I had seen her for the first time- a small trickle of blood on her forehead dripping down between blue eyes.

Blue.

Huh.

I shook my head and stood up examining her face more closely, the stain on her forehead still lay, and it was bothering me more than I could mention- her skin was so creamy, but tarnished with dirt and blood stains, I sighed and walked round to grab a cloth from the first aid kit.

Wetting it gently, I dabbed at her forehead, trying to clean the small cut as careful to not wake her- or cause any more pain.

I listened carefully to her soft breathing, the steady beep of the life machine that told us her vitals seem to blend in to it- stilling the room and calming it.

Suddenly her forehead scrunched up and her eyes squeezed together tightly. I lifted my hand away sharply and watched with wide eyes.

"Mmmm…no…please…"

Her voice was raspy and slurring; it became obvious quickly she was dreaming.

"Not…them…please…get away Karai…"

I thought back on what to do when people spoke in their sleep- I had questioned Donnie once on this when we were younger and Mikey had dreams about ice cream sandwiches frequently.

 _"Sometimes some people speak back" The younger Donnie reminded me…_

Auna moved again, this time her head flung to the left in panic as she dreamt and her limbs shuffled uncomfortably.

"Shh" I scolded gently "Shh she's not here- Karai's gone"

Her limbs seemed to stop and her forehead became straight again.

"It's alright"

"Mmm…Leo...nardo…hmm keep…safe.." she murmured in her sleep and took a deep breath before turning her head away from me and remained quiet.

I was stumped. A lump arose in my throat and my eyes seemed to pop further out of my head- she knew of us- and what's more, it seems from her actions, she wanted to protect us…

I cleaned the rest of the cut carefully and began to talk to her a little more- hoping for more of a positive response.

"Keep who safe? Keep who?" I asked a little louder. But she only murmured and took another deep breath.

I tossed the bloodied rag into the trash and returned to my chair- my eyes grew heavy as they watched her carefully- my knee bounced impatiently as I huffed and settled back into the chair…

 _Please wake up soon….please…_

I was going to meditate about the girl when finished here- to see if I could pick up on energy surrounding her, to try and figure a way out of this riddle, but for the time being all I could do was stare- just like the first time I had seen her.

This strange creature…a pretty one at that, one who had saved my life, and shown me courage- it had struck a nerve in me, in the most pleasant way a nerve could be struck. It felt new and…well it didn't feel threatening at all.

I gulped and narrowed my own forehead now, giving myself a shake.

"Don't be stupid"

"Wha? What did I do now? I only brought tea!" Donnie whined as I looked away from the girl and towards his figure.

"Don? I said the night shift- it's only…"

"3.30…Leo you've been sat here for four hours! - go to bed, I'll keep an eye on her"

I blinked at him, how could time slip away from me so quickly?

It was impossible; I couldn't have been staring at her for that long? Right?

Then again today had been an impossible day.

I stood up not wanting to question it and dared not to look back at her again. I nodded to him and got up out of my chair.

"If anything goes wrong…if she-"

"Yes Leo- I'll shout, scream- I know what I'm doing" He rolled his eyes at me and snorted before going to check her drip, I turned to walk out slowly, my head seeming to catch up with my actions when Donnie stopped me.

"Huh" he said

"What is it?" I asked a little too urgently as I went to his side quickly, I could see Donnie analysing my moves as I went.

"Its. Well her arm…it's…look" He said as his fingers gently turned the girls arm over softly, not disturbing her in her sleep as I looked down to her arm.

Two words- one cleaner than the other were scraped deep into her forearm.

Mutant Lover

Donnie carefully and gently ran a finger over the words as we watched the girl thrash a little and twist.

"no…Karai no!.." she murmured out and shook her head. Instantly, I began calming her like I had done before.

"It's alright…she's not here" I spoke gently and placed a hand on her shoulder as her body slowed again and stilled gently. Her head rolled towards my hand as she sighed again.

Donnie watched with wide eyes and heightened eye brows.

"Well that solves one mystery- poor girl" Donnie shook his head as I rubbed my neck

"We don't know that yet Donnie" I commented. He didn't say anything else- just looked at me, then her and began thinking again.

"I'll leave you to it" I commented sensing he wanted to be left alone to his thoughts. He nodded to me once, and turned back to the drip, taking note of her vitals.

I looked back at the girl once more- back at Auna once more and gulped, something stopped me turning away instantly- something primal and deep, as I shook my head and spun on my heels, almost running away from the pull that was keeping me there- keeping glued to the spot. I shook my head and concealed myself in my room.

 _Time to meditate on this shit,_ I thought calmly.

* * *

 **Hi guys sorry for the LOOONNNGGG awaited update- this is the only chance I have had in what feels like years! Hope you enjoy review and expect more soon! :)**


	5. Blink

**Hi Guys New chapter- Let me know what your thinking! Enjoy!**

* * *

Auna

 _Urgh…my head…_

That was my first thought

My vision blurred beneath my lids as they fluttered open. Shapes and colours disfigured and blurred together as I tried to sit up- nausea hit me almost instantly and I lied back down almost too quickly.

"Urgh…" my face hurt. My feet hurt. And my arm-

Agony

I took deep breaths waiting for the rolling nausea to pass over as I closed my eyes again wanting the spinning room to still.

After a few moments, noises began to register with me, the soft beeping sound that worked in parallel gaps grew louder yet there was almost an eerie quietness to the room I was in…

I thought carefully back to last night…

Again, my memories grew hazy- just colours and slashes and more beatings from that girl…Karai…

I sat up quickly and looked around with wide eyes, my breathing panicked and laboured. I was still there! I looked about for any sign of people or her or the strange doctor again as my vision began to focus forcefully. My heart rate grew.

They had left me alone for once- it was my time to escape. I began clawing at my arms looking for the wires that were usually attached to me- only this time, there was only a drip line- feeding to a small clear bag hung above my head. I looked down to my other arm- where she had carved me like a roast- it was neatly covered in a white layer of bandage and what smelt to be medicinal cream. I looked around again- this time much more slowly and blinked carefully.

With each flutter of my eyes my mind reeled back to last night-

 _A strange explosion near where I was kept- Karai shouting something into the air-setting her soldiers on the two beings running towards me…_

 _Michelangelo…_

 _I gasped and covered my mouth- I remembered sitting with him and chatting, using his orange arm cuffs to slacken the pain on his wrists…._

 _I remembered them electrocuting him and silencing him in the most brutal way._

My head reached the top of my aching head as I scrunch my eyes up thinking hard.

 _Michelangelo wasn't the only being I met last night…_

 _There was him- taller than Mikey and bigger- almost stoic but fluent with each flick of his katana…_

 _His green skin blended beautifully against the blue of his mask even in battle, as my memories slowed as I tried to watch him carefully_. _I closed my eyes remembering his attack on Karai- the way he flew at her carefully yet with such strength._

 _Even when she had his back to me and attempted to fight dirty_

 _I remember the impulse that shocked me into action- the quick swift memory of watching him throughout my life as I pulled his katana out the way I remembered him to and drove the sword out towards her. His face turned to look at me, but I couldn't look back- I was too focused- I wanted to hurt her for trying to hurt him- a feeling I hadn't felt since I was a young age…_

 _I spoke to her with as much hatred as I could as he apphrended her and pushed her away- knocking her out stone cold._

 _He turned to face me- his stance posed even from battle as he stared at me with an unreadable expression. His body was huge! Bigger than my 5ft10 frame and more muscle than I could imagine- and still it wasn't the fact he was real that was freaking me out, but the fact his body and face and…being- was the most attractive thing I'd ever seen- his blue eyes shone out at me like diamonds, his mouth curled into a straight line like a heroic leader- the way his arms rippled against the tight beautiful skin that was tarnished in tattoo's and uniform._

 _Then the words fell out of my mouth like an impulse_

 _"You're Leonardo"_

My eyes flew open as I looked out to my body, suddenly realising where I was-

 _Oh fuck…_

Oh fuck!

I looked up carefully as the room finally began to take shape. I looked right first, pushing my matted hair out of my face noticing the array of colour to the room against the brick work- shelves were stored to the brim with medicines and bottles and bandages- I wondered if that was due to a limited stock intake every few months.

I looked round again to the left slowly, my head getting used to the spinning involved in the motion I was using. Beside me books were left open on the floor, and a coffee cup that had been used was empty and turned on its side. My eyes trailed past the floor and up a large beaten arm chair surrounded by lights and wall murals

In the chair- curled up asleep was a much taller turtle with a softer face and a purple bandana around his neck- snoozing.

Donatello. I watched him as he slept his mouth wide open and his eyes peaceful- I wondered how long he had been sat there, maybe hours…

I looked down to my arm and the drip attached to me- I knew it would have been him. My fingers also ran over the bandage gratefully but then worried by what he had seen.

I stretched my back feeling an ache hidden beneath my spine as I groaned and flung my legs forward to the side of the table. I looked down to my feet that were currently swinging over the ledge of the large platform bed I had been on- again nausea hit me like a bullet and I groaned propping my elbows on my knees and burying my head in my hands.

I took a deep breath….then another….and then once more until I was able to see through the slits of my fingers down to the ground. I closed my eyes as my vision blurred before reopening them and looking down to the recent empty space.

I had to blink twice.

In the empty space below, now stood three pairs of very green very large feet in undersized human shoes. – Two pairs of sneakers, a pair of what looked to be sandals with green thick toes moving slowly almost impatiently- and the last set bouncing up and down excitedly yet silent. Slowly I removed my face from my hands carefully and tipped my blurred gazed up.

The angry face of Raphael loomed down on at me. The excited smile of Michelangelo beamed away at me- but then I landed on the third expression- unreadable and even more frightening than Raphael's.

Leonardo's eyes pierced my own almost reading my inner thoughts like a military officer would do…and with a deep breath I found my eyes rolling back into my head and my body slumping back down into the darkness.

The last thing I heard was a high pitched male voice stating sarcastically…

"That went well"….

…..

"Auna?"

Sometime later a voice called from the darkness above me- beckoning me into the light, my thoughts were coming in thick and fast almost like shambles as I heard my name being called again.

"Auunaa?" someone was singing my name almost, someone different this time- was I dead? Had all of this been a crazed dream on my way into an afterlife I wasn't aware of? - I couldn't remember humanoid turtles being mentioned in religious studies…

"Donne! Donnie look! She moves!"

"Shh genius ya wanna whack 'er out again?!"

"You almost sounded like you cared Raph-sweet"

There was a loud thick 'thwack' before the sound of hushed wisps crowded around me.

"Miss Auna? Can you hear me?...Miss?" – Donatello, I decided as I groaned while trying to find my vocal chords."

"….Mmmhhmmhh" I settled on. Great- so now I sounded dumb- fantastic start.

"Miss, does anything hurt? Can you open your eyes?"

I tried to tear open my eye lids slowly letting the light adjust to my senses, but almost immediately I closed them again as piercing white lights shone directly into my pupils.

"Argh!" I complained my hands stretching out to push the light away.

"Oh! Sorry!" a little chuckle came from in-front of me and the light dimmed slowly. Again I opened my eye lids- this time I could fully open them a

nd take in my surroundings- or what seemed to me surrounding me.

The blurs again formed quickly into the shapes of turtles head- four now- one at either corner of my vision and a hand curving round the side of my neck- I knew as I could feel the movement of fingers against my skin.

"Miss?" I blinked and looked towards the voice- Purple- still Donnie…

I licked my lips and tried to speak clearly but whispers came out- I cleared my throat again and tried to speak

"H-h-hi" I managed and all four seemed to breath out a sigh of relief- there expressions no different to when I first came around.

"How are you feeling?" Donnie continued not looking at me as he tinkered away on his watch. "Your vitals are clear- still a little hazy but I think that came from the poison"

" _Poison_?!" I shrieked throwing myself forward and instantly regretting my movement. I flung myself so far forward- I didn't stop- And ended up head first into someone's large plastered chest- my head made contact quickly as the room began spinning again- suddenly two oversized hands gripped my shoulders steadying me and allowing me to sit up in the room I was in.

"Sorry- Shouldn't have sprung that on you- you _were_ poisoned but now you're _not_ poisoned. I managed to reverse the side effects" Donatello stated proudly.

I could only nod at him and take in all their faces with wide eyes and an open round mouth. I closed my eyes blinking hard and then reopened them. Nope- still here.

I did it again to make sure- Nothing.

"Dude…I think she's going crazy" I heard Michelangelo whisper to Raph

"Nah- she's getting a good look at us freaks- never seen a more ugly face sweetheart? huh?"

"Raphael!" A bark came from the left of me and very close to my ears- my eyes slowly moved over to catch the voice it belonged to.

Leonardo had both his arms on my shoulders helping me sit up correctly while keeping his face at a fair distance.

I blushed- darker red than Raphael's mask and tried to rush away the content of my mind- What was going on with me?!

"What- di' I tell ya- dere all the same- lookin' at us like dat. N' 'ow we know she's not wid tha' foot huh?"

I took a deep breath and shook my head.

"No…no no no I…I'm not-"

"How do we know that tho princess huh? It's just very mysterious if ya ask me- ya turnin' up in da same place 'e was n' conversin' n what not- getting' 'im to care 'bout ya- pretty thin' ike you is like butta to 'im" Raphael narked away shoving his thumb towards Mikey with every reference.

"Raphael- knock it off!" Leo's voice was darker and louder than before- sending chills and goose bumps rippling over my body- I hoped they didn't notice it.

Raph grunted and snarled at me before removing his face and slouching against the back of the needle room wall.

"I apologise Miss- how _are_ you feeling?" The low gentle tone of Leonardo's voice unnerved me- there was a formal tone to it- one which I knew was guarded.

I looked away from him and down to my own body- still in my bloodied jeans and ripped shirt with white tennis shoes dusted from dirt and rubble.

"I'm….confused" I stated nodding in aggreeance with my own words.

"Very confused"

Silence filled the air as no one seemed to move a muscle. I couldn't bring myself to look back at their faces but only to murmur.

"This is insane" I told my self-shaking my head

"What do you mean?" Leo was further away now- it was odd, I hadn't heard him move an inch- guess it was something I would have to get used to.

Or was it? Could I go home? To my own home? In my own world?

Was my world still there?

I took a deep breath in blowing it out almost instantly as I ran a hand through my hair with wide eyes.

"I shouldn't be here"

"Ya can say t'at again" I heard Raph mumble- Someone growled, I wasn't looking to know who but my head shot up to look at them again.

"No he's right- I shouldn't be here" I emphasized my vocal chords now much stronger.

"You shouldn't be here!" my eyes grew crazed as my voice raised in pitch.

"None of this should exist!"

" _Watch yourself princess!"_ Raphael snarled coming straight in my face his breath blew strands of my hair back. But I didn't move an inch…I could only look…

His mouth curled into a snarl- his head much bigger than my own- his eyes larger than any I had ever seen. I looked past him to a twitching Mikey who looked down at his feet- hurt obvious in his features.

It was only then that realised how my words offended them.

I gasped "Oh…no…no not like that! - I didn't mean it like that!" I said my eyes focused on Mikey- he looked up at me with a small smile but sad eyes.

"You don't understand…I mean I don't really understand either but- I didn't mean you shouldn't be here because of what you are" I said softly- my eyes scanning the room.

"No offense caused" I heard Leonardo mutter. I stayed looking at Mikey.

"You okay?" I asked him as he seemed to beam at the fact I had asked him how he felt.

"You still remember me?!" I nodded to him with a small smile on my lips. He moved closer to me in a flash- nearly knocking Raphael off balance.

I laughed a little "I know you very well Michelangelo" I said honestly- I looked to Donnie face now- who had finished tinkering and focused on me.

"I know you all very well actually" I stated quietly- looking down, a slight blush covering my cheeks.

The room was silent again for a few minutes; the eeriness of my statement seemed to settle among the air. I looked down again away from everyone and kept focusing on the ground.

This time I could hear the pacing of someone behind me move forward to look at my face head on.

"Care to elaborate?" Leo's voice seemed to boom even at the quiet tone he was using.

I looked up at him through my eyelashes- his figure just the same as the night before- his facial structure so clear, so real- I could easily have reached over and touched him; that was if I wasn't terrified of him in this moment

It was…

"Impossible" I said my eyes focusing on Leo's face- staring ahead into his eyes. He looked back confused at the recognition I felt- I couldn't blame him

"Miss?" he pressed as I cleared my throat and looked away- this time with more confidence as I looked towards each of their expressions again.

"I know you all…but not from this world" I said

The silence remained thick with unmoving facial expressions and unconvinced eyes.

"I'm not from here"

"Like New York?" Mikey piped up.

"Like….this New York…in this world" I made eye contact again with Leo- his expression still unreadable and unreachable as he listened to my story.

"I can't remember what happened exactly…but I woke up in that building…and I recognised Karai- I knew her just…I didn't know where from…and then I saw Michelangelo and they were asking me stuff about you…I…I never really clicked until I seen him…I couldn't quite believe it…its…its crazy"

"So…in your world…who were we?" Leo pressed. I gulped.

"You were…well….comic book hero's- everyone in my world knows you- you're a household name- The Teenage mutant ninja turtles; all four of you…but you are most definitely only paper made…not real- it's impossible…well- in my world at least."

The four boy's paled- Mikey's eyes went wide then seemed to beam out of his head.

"You mean to say were _stars?!"_ Mikey buzzed his body brimming. "Holy Fuck man! Did ya hear it?!" he bulged Raphael with his elbow only for his face to be pushed away with the back of his hand.

"You mean ta' say there's people watching us?! A WHOLE world?!" Raph snarled.

"No! No…I mean there are several different versions of you and thousands of different stories that other people have made up, different cartoons, and movie franchises…hugely popular children's shows"

"STARS! Were fuckin' stars dude!"

"Just hang on a sec…how do we know what your saying is true? How can we believe you?" Leo pressed calming down Mikey who stopped jumping and froze mid leap.

I thought carefully about what he was asking me- how I could prove my innocence to this insanely brutal court.

My mind raced back to my mid teen lifestyle and my face blurred into a sea of red.

I stayed silent and shrugged.

"You're not convincing your case" Leo's tone was suddenly the most frightening noise I had ever heard. A pin could have dropped and shattered underneath his dangerous tone. I gulped.

"I…I know how I could convince you…b-but-"

"Yes?" he pressed- my face blushed again- redder than before, and I knew they could all see it in my features.

"Okay fine just…don't… freak out…" I said nervously but no one softened their gaze as I squeezed my eyes shut and lifted the side of my shirt slightly.

I pulled it up to reveal my first tattoo- I had gotten when I was 17- it was a thin line of creatures all from different places- a tiny dragon, a tiny swallow bird and a tiny turtle settled in the crevice of my shoulder blade. A tiny turtle with blue bandana on and strikingly similar tribal marks that mirrored Leonardo's, it dusted down over my shoulder blade and swept over to the right of my shoulder.

I blushed as Mikey leant further into my shoulder to inspect before any of the others- His eyes went wide and a startling chuckle echoed out of him as his eyes angled towards Leonardo. The rest of the boys wandered in closer, looking carefully at what Mikey was dying over.

Leonardo paled- Almost immediately.

Donnie continued to cross his eyes until he reached down and lifted Leo's arm carefully to near my shoulder blade. Our tattoo symbols matching, I felt my head spinning again with the embarrassing heat at the moment. My eyes betraying me squirrelled up towards Leonardo's face.

His mouth dropped open slightly and his eyes hooded.

"So she got a tat- big deal, don't prove much" Raph moved away brushing off what everyone else was now aware of.

"Raphael- they match" Donnie spoke low in a surprising manor- his face unable to look away from my shoulders.

"Mikey was the only one who drew these- they aren't known anywhere else but with us…"

Raph pushed forward again past Donnie and looked to my face. His eyes unfolded and increased gently- shock echoed throughout them. He stayed quiet for a few minutes analysing what he had seen but then his eyes looked past my shoulder- and on to my neck- his large orbs taking in my slender throat- looking like he was going to snap it.

I stayed frozen watching him as he watched me.

"Dat's not da only thin' wrong 'ere" He muttered as his hand moved quickly towards my neck- so quickly I thought he was going to strangle me- but he didn't. The room was tense as I trained my eyes to stay on Raphael- In the back of my mind I felt stupid-staring back at him like I could defend myself if it came to it; He could have ripped my head off my shoulders with one flick.

But he didn't- instead he pushed my head to the side forcing me to look away and moved my hair out of sight.

Four large heads were suddenly crowding round my shoulder blade and neckline looking intently at me- like I was some kind of antique teapot with a wealthy stamp.

I squeezed my eyes shut- the tension in the room suddenly became very overwhelming and I was aware of my presence in this world.

" _Enough!"_ A sharp voice called and suddenly all heads whipped away from me turning to face the door way.

 _"Mazushī shōjo anata no osoroshīdesu!"_

The boys parted- and backed away giving me space out of the claustrophobic situation. My hammering heart seemed to steady as the ringing in my ears settled again.

I turned my head and looked up to where the turtles were looking. Their faces stern and lips tight.

I blinked again.

There stood a tall being with the face of a rat but the height of an old man- his hands were delicate and clutching a long stick- a thin wiry beard trailed down the front of his robe. His eyes were black as night yet as seeing as an eagle. His nose twitched and my stomach seemed to drop- the nausea almost coming back at full throttle- but I decided now was not the appropriate time.

"I apologise for my _Musoko's_ behaviour- they do not mean any harm to you my dear. Not now"

I gulped as he walked towards me- my eyes didn't dare look away from him.

"You know of me" He nodded shutting his eyes once as I could reply with a nod. He stayed waiting however, wanting more than what I was giving.

"Your Master Splinter…their... _Otōsan_ and sensei"

He chuckled as lightly and as quietly as a feather would move.

"You speak Japanese?"

"Not very well I'm afraid" I stated trying a small smile- it felt foreign but he smiled back politely.

He walked closer to me his eyes dancing over my shoulder blade and the side of my neck once and only briefly- he could sense that I had had enough observations of my body.

"I am so very sorry this has happened to you Auna" He stated and looked sharply to Michelangelo

"Michelangelo stated that you helped him" I looked to Mikey who winked at me once and gave a small hidden thumb up.

"H-he was hurt…they had chained him up like an _animal_ …I only-"

"You _only_ showed kindness and care for him- for that I am grateful you were there" I looked down blushing again

"A drink may be best for Miss Auna don't you agree? After all her shock"

With a pointed look Mikey gasped realising something then nodded and rushed off quickly.

"Do you remember much my dear? Of how you came to be there?" I shook my head…

"I remember walking in the night…and then this feeling like…darkness…and tiredness _washed_ over me…the next thing I knew Karai was jabbing me to wake me up...I know it sounds impossible but-"

"…but here you are" he stated as Mikey rushed back into the room and handed me a large glass of cold water. I took a sip feeling my throat rush back to me.

"Thank you" I piped up as I washed my throat. Splinter leant in close to me and examined my eyes. He stayed like that for some time as another strange feeling whipped over me- a draining light feeling like my whole life was being replayed throughout my mind.

"I believe you Auna" Splinter stated.

"Dad-"Leonardo stated his name like it was a question but I took it as a protest. Hurt by the hidden accusation I looked up to Leo's face.

His eyes stayed glued on my face the same look of surprise etched onto it- his mouth still open with hooded eyes hidden behind his dark blue mask. His eyes met my own quickly- they were warming but held back by a protesting emotion. After a moment I had to look away from his intense stare- my insides flipped and my head swirled.

"Leonardo- please escort Donnie and Raphael to my chambers, if you would excuse us Auna - we have matters to discuss further"

Leo ripped his eyes off my own and almost ran out of the room. Nervously I turned my head confused to face Splinter again.

"Michelangelo will ensure you are comfortable- Do not worry Auna, your safe now."

I could only nod and gulp as my breath gathered in the back of my throat and whooshed out in one long stream.

Confused by the whole situation I watched as the three turtle's left- leaving me alone with Michelangelo. I took a deep breath as Mikey came over to me and smiled charmingly.

"So- dudette are you okay? Like seriously? I wouldn't be if I was you" he said light-heartedly. I managed to strangle out a small forced laugh.

"I…have no idea Michelangelo"

"Call me Mikey- I'm the cute one" he winked and this time a full smile left my mouth. "See I knew you'd smile eventually- we aint so scary"

"You're not scary- not even in the slightest"

I smiled a little twisted his arms

"Ya wanna take a tour?"

I nodded at his politeness, glad he was able to keep the conversation going when I was much more concerned by the fact I had three large turtles and their sensei busy discussing my fate in the next room. I swallowed- this certainly wasn't anything like the fictional world I had seen.

A pang of hurt cast through my heart- I remembered Leonardo's face- his protest as his father stated he trusted me. I tried to not to let it bother me; Mikey was excited to see me and I was excited to be near him again- to see he was safe.

I stood up carefully feeling my legs wobble slightly as I registered my weight again for the first time. I blinked a few times as the world spun and my body shifted left.

"Woah..." Mikey chuckled coming to my side to support me as he rested a hand on my waist. I looked down registering the three green fingers wrapping securely around my frame- almost engulfing my entire hip as we walked- Mikey was slightly smaller than I was in height, but in mass and muscle he could probably take down a stream of baby elephants without resting.

"Come on Bambi!" he chuckled as he guided me slowly and bounced about showing the rooms in his underground lair…

I could only nod and smile- the information registering with me to remember- but in the back of my mind I truly wanted to know what the others were discussing.

* * *

 **Ooo! Bit of a cliff hanger! what do you thinks going on with the guys? Who wants to see a Leo POV into their conversation?**

 **Review!**


	6. Stare

Leo's POV

I turned quick on my feet and scuttled towards my father's room without a second thought, an unnerving nauseous feeling crept over me- like something attacking my chest and crawling into my mind- _had I been poisoned?_

I could hear Donnie following me and Raphael hot on my heels.

"Yo….Yo fearless wait!" he called as I reached sensei's room. I pressed my shell against the back of the wall tightly and took a slow breath. My heads was spinning, my heart hammering and my mind reeling in from this new information.

 _What did she know?_

 _How much did she know?_

 _Did she know about me?_

I gulped.

"Fearless- what da fuck is up wid _you_!"

I looked up to Raphael- "Ya just sat dere- starin' at 'er"

I gulped and shook my head- _what the shell was I doing?!_

 _"_ _I'm fine"_ I stated through a strained voice _._ "Seriously, I'm good- Sorry, Just the shock"

The clicking and typing of Donatello distracted us as we turned to face him.

"What you got Don?" I asked leaning over his computer table.

His eyes frowned as his mouth twitched.

"It's the latest update on heavy foot clan activity- I didn't realise it came through the other morning. Look"

We watched as files spouted up onto the main screens- scattering and deciding on finalised images- There were pictures of men and women- drivers licence's passports, birth certificates- it stopped on a match as the screen flicked green.

Auna's face appeared.

"What is this Donnie?" I pressed.

"Were watching a replay of the computer work conducted by foot hq- it's the best data we can collect to learn their current moves- this is just…odd- I've never seen programming like this before, it's so advanced"

"What does it mean?" Raph quipped quietly

"It means that whatever Auna has told us- is true, they brought her here- look at these codes- they created a portal…but then look here" he pointed

As lights flickered and another image of a man holding a little girls shoulder cropped up.

"This was her- Auna- I'm assuming that's her father- I think he had something to do with this"

"My sons" We all turned hearing the voice of our sensei.

He walked in and sat down calmly on his mat.

"Michelangelo is currently taking our guest on a tour of the lair, Raphael; there is a room just past the hall way- would you be so kind as to fashion a door for Miss Auna- she is a lady, she will need her own privacy."

He grunted "She's gonna be stayin'?" I thought he would have sounded outraged, but he remained quiet listening intently.

"Yes- we are the only beings who know of her…and it appears we are the only beings she knows of too- It is a strange situation, but an honest one"

"Master…how do you know?" I quipped- he looked to me with curious and wise eyes. He smiled once and took a sip from the small cup on his table.

"The girl is no threat Leonardo- everything she has said is true. Her words are honest as is her mind. She has the mark- I do believe you have all seen it."

I thought back to the small red crosses Raphael had pointed out on her neck line. The lines like tiny scratches, red and lifting off the skin creating a symbol we were all familiar with:

霊

"She's a _Seishin_?" Donnie asked. Master shook his head.

"She is from sacred bloodlines, not quite a spirit- maybe generations have passed I do not know- It would explain why they stole her from her world- because of her blood."

"Why would they wanna butcher 'er for 'er blood?" Raph scowled at the idea and shook his head. I thought it over myself and huffed.

"Empowerment" Donnie muttered we all looked to him.

"The legend goes that a _seishin's_ blood is as pure as gold- and that the noblest of men drink from the blood of the spirits to gain self-empowerment, it's just legend but-"

"So dey wanna cut 'er open…drink 'er blood for sum sorta…magic power?..." Raph elaborated with crossed eyes, Donnie nodded towards him confirming his theory.

"Sicko's" Raph turned away and crossed his arms leaning against the doorway. His head looked out as we watched Mikey help a confused Auna across the dojo floor.

Raphael shook his head and rubbed his eyes. I looked past him to where they were again- Mikey chatted happily as she walked carefully adjusting to this new place. I couldn't comprehend how difficult it must be…I watched her go- her legs still wobbling with every step and I had to stop my self-jumping in front of her to steady her.

That would have been strange.

My mouth turned into a scowl as this feeling of awe tipped over me again- I didn't enjoy the way it felt. It sat too well with me- too well with this unknown strange girl. The feeling spread from my mind down to my chest. The warmth encircling me in a confused state of unknown…. _desire_ …that was the only thing I could describe it as.

In the back of my mind I argued against it.

 _How could I feel this?_

 _What was this?_

Again just like before…I could only…stare.

"Leonardo, my son- Do I not convince you?"

My head whipped back to look at my father's face.

"No…no of course you have convinced me- I wouldn't ever doubt you sensei, it's just…a little…"

"Confusing?" he quipped as I laughed once humorously under my breath.

"Exactly that- Confusing"

My eyes tore away from Mikey and the girl as they disappeared through the next door way- I could hear his laugh as she spoke to him calmly.

"So…what do we do now?" Donnie asked looking to me for guidance- I tried to look at my father but he smiled and patted my arm.

"She _is_ your responsibility Leonardo" he reminded me as I swallowed.

"We protect her- keep her down here-with us, learn about her…" The words fell out of my mouth like they had been there ready and waiting.

The others nodded.

"And what about getting' 'er 'ome?" Raph added gruffly a little unhappy about the extra room we were giving up.

"Donnie?" I looked to him with questioning eyes…

"I'll look into it- we need some information first from her…then we'll see"

We all nodded carefully. I swallowed and blew out a gust of air,

"Might be a good idea to pick up the track on the foot Donnie- whatever their planning, we need to be vigilant"

Donnie and Raphael nodded before turning their attention to the door way as Mikey and the girl came closer again.

Splinter silently found his place at my side.

"My son- are you alright?"

 _No. I'm not comfortable with this._ I wanted to say, but in my heart I was overly comfortable with this, unusually comfortable with this. And because of that I knew I would have to keep my distance from her. It wasn't as if she was staying long. I could handle a few weeks.

"I'm fine Dad, it's just a little…new" I stated as honestly as I could. He chuckled deep in his throat as we watched Donnie and Raph shake hands with the girl, Mikey initiating informal introductions.

"New isn't always threatening, Leonardo- trust me, it may bring some good to your mind" he stated as I crossed my eyes and looked down to his face confused.

"Now, I must return to my room to meditate…there are certain aspects I need to focus on…if you could remind your brother our house guest is not a shiny toy, and ask him to prepare some dinner, it would be appreciated."

I sighed and crossed my arms, nodding in their direction before my father disappeared.

"HEY LEO! COME HERE!" I cringed at the volume Mikey's voice was booming at, but still I sighed and walked towards them, feeling my heart pound with each step it took. Mikey bounded over to me pushing me closer with each step, forcing my eyes to look up at the little crowd watching me. I tried to avoid the girl's eyes, but found myself unable to.

"Auna this is Leonardo-" Mikey stated proudly.

"Yes...I- I know Mikey" she giggled and smiled up to me

"So… what do you know about Leo?" He asked and she blushed, her eyes wide and looked away from me nervously.

I kept my gaze steady, my thoughts rambling and scrambling through each of my unknown feelings.

"Leonardo is the leader…he's very committed, brave….secretive…"

Her eyes found mine again locking them there. She knew me, from behind a screen- and the thought was so personal….so wrong. I coughed into my hand.

"Mikey, Master Splinter wants you to go and start dinner. Donnie, would you mind helping Auna to our kitchen?" I asked politely trying my best not to get caught up in the moment.

There was a quiet pause in the room and a look of hurt flashed across Auna's features. I groaned internally, angry at myself.

"Yeah, I'll run ahead" Donnie moved closer, offering his arm but she politely declined, just as she had done with me when I rescued her….

I turned on my feet quickly and hurried forward.

"Where are you going?" Raphael spat after me.

"To meditate- I'll wash up later" I mumbled before disappearing out of sight.

I reached the dojo and put my head in my hands cringing at my actions- I had been so rude, and that was certainly not my intention, but I needed to know more about this girl before I got close.

I wasn't an idiot.

I sat down in the center of the room and shut my eyes…images of her popped up in my mind along with a fighting flight sensation…

What was wrong with me?

More importantly,

What was she doing to me?


	7. Author's note

Author's note

I wanted to take a moment and thank everyone...

I started on this website when I was eleven years old after falling in love with various characters and books and stories- for years, writing was all I ever wanted to do and it got me through some of the loneliest times in my life...

Well- all you readers got me through, with your reviews and comments; they inspired me to keep writing and even now- twelve years later!

I am still writing and am now going through one of my most life changing times in my life,

because you all believed in me.

I hope to carry on the majority of my stories-

but now I want you to all to keep up to date with the other side of my life.

I cannot stress how it is down to you guys, and that first day when I was sat at home on my bed with my laptop...

and I came across this site- and you guys- you amazing, **amazing** readers.

I have a link on my profile that leads to my blog...

I would love for you all to follow it, and find out what's going on!

I can't tell you anything else,

So Thank you for still believing in me. I hope I can keep posting and keep you in the loop Always x


	8. Settling

**Auna's POV**

Mikey continued to show me each cosy industrial room and explained how certain objects worked. The water was regenerated through Donatello's management system. The electricity ran from the overhead networks. The paintings on each wall were made by him.

I chuckled away feeling a little more stable in myself, my feet stopped swapping over each other involuntarily and I could stand still for more than 30 seconds without leaning left.

"Oh, and this is the living room! Where we socialise, and specialise in all things ninja" He said with a quick demonstration of a karate chop through the air, followed by a whooping noise.

I laughed and shook my head, how strangely accurate Michelangelo was.

"Mikey, you nearly knocked over the tv unit again" a higher pitched voice called as I turned to look at the voice.

It was Donatello- all 7ft 6 of him, with a quipped smile. He walked towards me as Mikey held his hand out.

"My brother-"

"Donatello" I answered with a smile looking at Mikey, he smirked in surprise and nodded

"This is totally weird" he murmured as Donatello put his hand out to me to shake.

I took it, feeling the warmth of his padded skin as his hand engulfed mine.

"It's nice to meet you…Auna was it?"

"That's right- It's nice to meet you too" I added-"your very creative" my eyes looking up at the light display above my head. He blushed the faintest pink and pushed his glasses back onto the bridge of his snout.

"Thanks, I-I did it all myself, call me Donnie by the way everyone else does"

"Yeah he likes ta think it makes 'im sound coola'"

Raphael was now closer than before- his large body double the size of Donnie and his accent thicker too.

"Your Raphael" I smiled not expecting much from him, but to my surprise- he too, in a much more aggressive manor, stuck his three fingered hand out for me to shake.

"Yeah, yeah" he shrugged with a slight awkward smile.

"Raphael doesn't speak much" Mikey whispered to me as I nodded and I looked to the floor.

"Oh, and this! Our fearless leader-"Mikey pointed over to where Leonardo was walking- pacing his way right in front of me. He looked everywhere and anywhere, trying to avoid my gaze as I swallowed internally.

"Auna this is Leonardo-" Mikey stated proudly. He looked to his older brother with kind eyes, taking in a gleaming smile.

"Yes...I- I know Mikey" I chuckled as he still found the need for introductions. I lifted my eyes up to Leonardo's face and smiled slightly.

"So… what do you know about Leo?" Mikey asked as horror filled the pit of my stomach and I blushed, it was bad enough I had a tattoo of him on my collar bone, never mind that I knew how he trained, worked, and spoke. I tried not to look nervous but with all sets of eyes on me- I could feel myself crumbling.

"Leonardo is the leader…he's very committed, brave…. secretive…" I spoke clearing my throat once. My eyes found his as if by magic, he locked his glaring unbelievable gaze onto my own for a few moments, the dazzling blue in them almost too striking. He looked away and coughed into his hand.

"Mikey, Master Splinter wants you to go and start dinner. Donnie, would you mind helping Auna to our kitchen?" He asked politely, ignoring my statement and myself as a flash of hurt bounced through me. Was there something he didn't like about me?

"Yeah, I'll run ahead" Donnie moved closer to me offering his arm as Leonardo turned on his heels and quickly left the room. I decided to brush it off- I had had too much of a rough time to begin with without any more hurt in my life. I turned to Donnie and shook my head.

"I'm ok, I'm…getting a little more stable" I reassured him. He nodded once.

"There's something I need to do first of all- I hope you don't mind- it's a safety thing" he explained looking a little uncomfortable. I nodded with my eye brows crossed looking down.

"o-okay" I agreed a little unsure.

I followed him past the kitchen area and the main living room, down a corridor to his work area. My eyes took snap shots of the area's around me- remembering different rooms and routes to get there.

We stepped into his tech lab and he closed the door behind me. Still looking uncomfortable he tapped something into his computer.

"Auna…I need to search you- if that's ok" he stated flatly and my eyes went wide. My cheeks burned as I nodded slightly in agreeance.

"Don't worry- it's just a pat down, and then just some information to square up- I have to protect my family first" he told me honestly, which calmed me immensely as I took a deep breath and stood up tall.

"Legs apart" he said as his large hands patted down my calves and thighs- I looked down out of the corner of my eye to see his cheeks burning red and his glasses steamed up in embarrassment. Donnie carried on up my waist and along my arms, his hands ghosted around my hair and across my neck checking I wasn't hiding any weapons or guns. I could have rolled my eyes at it all.

Shouldn't he had done this when I first arrived?

But then a small part of me was flattered- he hadn't searched me until I could give permission- in a true gentleman way.

"Do you get many…. visitors?" I decided to phrase. Donnie mumbled and then looked up to my face.

"No…no we only ever had two human friends, there both away at the minute- you're our first…. worldly visitor" he decided as I laughed a little humourlessly.

"You make me sound like I'm an alien" I commented, he smiled apologetically. Then quickly changed the subject.

"I've got some information on you Auna, I just want to double check it okay?"

I nodded swallowing

"Your full name please" he asked politely,

"Auna Matthews" Donnie nodded at this is agreement.

"Age?"

"19"

"Home address?"

"Dunbrovki hills, Baska, Croatian Islands"

He nodded again

"That's everything! Your clean" he told me with a small smile.

"I know" I said pointedly, he smiled again apologetically.

"Sorry- Leo made me do it"

My shoulders dropped a little.

"I should have guessed that" I sighed shaking my head. Donnie moved and shut down his computer monitors slowly.

"Mikey must have finished making some food- you must be starving" as if on cue my stomach growled and with that came a roll of nausea that agreed with Donnie's statement. I nodded feeling the colour drain from my face. He noticed and slowly his eye brows pulled together.

"You've been through a lot" he stated sadly as I nodded

"Maybe I could borrow your arm while we walk? I don't want to fall" I said softly. He nodded and stood up holding his hand out for me to help walk.

"Hey! Bambi!" Mikey cheered as I entered the kitchen with Donnie, I smiled slightly as Donnie helped me into an empty chair beside Raphael.

"Ya alright kid?"

I nodded and licked my dry lips

How long had I gone without proper food? Or warmth? How long was I really in there?

All these questions bubbled at my mind viciously mixing alongside my already crumbled emotions, I swallowed the lump in the back of my throat and looked up to 5 concerned faces; it seemed all the family gathered for dinner.

"Here- eat this, it'll make you feel better" Mikey pressed as he crossed his eye brows down and nodded sincerely. I smiled up to him as forcefully as I could and looked down to my plate.

With a spoonful, I scooped up the strange soup like mixture and took a full mouthful- the taste was so familiar, like tomato soup mixed with a strange cheese substance.

I didn't care- I was starving.

"I thought my famous soup might be a better choice since I didn't know how long it had been since you eaten" Mikey shrugged. I looked up to him with wide eyes.

"So….I didn't arrive when you did?" I asked him, his face scrunched up in confusion.

"Nah….they kept me in the cell for like half a day- till my brothers played rescue- when I first seen you, you looked like you'd been there for like….weeks"

Horror etched onto my eyes as I gulped and looked down to my bowl.

"I can't remember- it felt so quick" I shook my head and scrunched my eyes closed. I shook it away- I would have to deal with it later. After all- right now, I was sat in front of 4 mutant turtles and their mutant rat ninja master.

I took another spoonful.

"So…Auna…you wanna tell us more about yourself?" Mikey pushed with a cheeky grin, I took another spoonful feeling the warm liquid coat the inside of my stomach- halting my nausea.

"Michelangelo, Miss Auna has had a rough day…with a lot to consider, we shouldn't pry"

"Oh…its okay" I said with a soft look to splinter. He smiled and bowed his head in return. I took a moment to gather my thoughts, taking in each of their expressions.

Mikey and Donnie leaned forward, Raphael back into his chair, but his eyes pierced my own. Leo sat opposite me, near his father and Mikey, he looked calm for once, but still had this leading presence in the room. His eyes rested on my own for a second again, I watched him carefully, before looking down into my bowl of soup.

""I…I live in a village…near Croatia" I stated

"But your American?" Mikey interrupted, Leo looked at him from out the corner of his eye and softly whacked him round the back of his head.

A big brotherly motion to stop him interrupting me. I smiled a very tiny smile and blinked a few times.

"I do come from here….well America….where ever my world is…I was born in Jersey, but my mom died when I was very young- I don't really remember her much. I had a father but…I think he thought of me more like a pet than a daughter."

I explained openly.

"'ow so?" Raphael asked.

I sighed.

"He… he wasn't a bad person- he wasn't abusive or mean, he just wasn't…father material- he was a scientist, a brilliant one- but he liked to use me like an assistant- when I was 17 he wanted to use me in an experiment. I said no, and he didn't like that"

I took another spoonful of soup trying to avoid all their gazes.

"So…I left- my uncle had left me some money after he passed away and I packed a bag, got on a plane and set up a new home in Croatia- It was beautiful…I bought this little lodge house with glass windows that would overlook the lake…."

I smiled at the memory…but then my smile faded as I began to remember that my little home didn't even exist any more…

Just like me.

My shoulders dropped and I closed my eyes feeling hopeless.

"My dear" after a few moments, splinters voice broke through the silence.

"I know it has been a stressful few days for yourself, I think it is in the best interest you stay with us for the time being- we shall keep you safe, and guarded"

I looked at him with wide eyes as my mouth fell open.

"Sir, I-I don't want to intrude" I took a deep breath.

"You are not intruding- as you already know- we protect our own" he patted my hand. And looked round the room to his sons, they all nodded once in agreeing with their father, I looked at Leonardo's face last- the look of hate, no longer there, but a strange strong look came over him.

"You can stay as long as needed, until we can find you a way out of this" Leonardo's voice confirmed his father's words as I stared at him hard- trying to work out the unreadable leader.

"We have prepared you a room, miss- my sons will be leaving on patrol soon- you may get yourself settled for the night" Splinter kindly said placing a soft paw on your shoulder.

"I am truly sorry for the pain that has come over you" he stated bowing his head.

I could only smile and touch my own hand over his in some silent thanks. I turned my attention to the rest of the group as Splinter left.

"You okay with us being roomies?" Mikey added with a wink. My eyes widened and I blushed at the thought.

Raph and Donnie chuckled.

"He's messin', like we'd let ya bunk wid' 'im" Raph snorted, Donnie agreed with a chuckle and I turned my attention back to my half-eaten bowl of soup.

"The soups great Mikey" That seemed to please him, as he smiled to me and turned to face Leo- out of the corner of my eye I could see Leo looking down on his younger brother- not in any sort of way, just…staring.

unreadable.

"So your father was a scientist?"

Donnie asked once all the dishes were cleared and there was only soft candle light glowing around the room.

"Yes…he was brilliant like I said- but crazy"

"Crazy?" Donnie pressed.

"Crazy" I agreed. "I didn't really follow his work if I'm honest, I was much too young- but sometimes I think he'd look at me, like he was preparing me for something…. I could never figure out what" I sighed.

"Hmmm" Donnie sat back and twitched his mouth

"What?" I pressed…

"Well…do you think….well, maybe your dad had something to do with this?"

I sat silent. My face overcome with shock, flashes of certain memories started to return to me slowly- machines, needles, injections….

I shook my head.

"Well…now I do" I stated. "I remember being quite little and he told me I would be going on a journey, but I thought he meant moving away- which we did….surely he didn't mean…"

I put my head in my hands while resting my elbows on the table. The shock seeming to blow my mind apart.

"Don't worry about it- we will discuss it when you're a little better" Donnie tried to console me, but I was too distanced along with my emotions.

"Would you like to be shown to your room?" Leonardo's voice kept low- his eyes watching my own- sensing my distress.

I nodded slowly and stood up out of my chair, I took my now empty cup over to the sink.

"I'm sorry I'm not much company at the minute" I apologised, looking down at the sink. As I turned around and looked up- there was only empty chairs, and a waiting Leonardo who had stood up and was looking over his shoulder at me.

"Don't worry- they know you need time to yourself" he stated. The blankness in his voice unnerved me, no emotion, no sense of wanting a conversation with me. I must have been nothing but an inconvenience to him. My anxiety spiked at the same time as my eyes, I crossed my arms and kept my eyes down- away from his as he walked forward. Anger threatened to spill into my already emotional state. What was it about me he was so confined of? I expected Raph to be like this, but not him,

I wished for it to be anyone but him.

Leonardo; my most favourite turtle- and he thought my accidental, distressing and life changing event- was an inconvenience for him.

We walked down a long corridor past the warm decorated walls, to a much denser place- I understood- Donnie had told me they didn't have any visitors.

This must have been the first time they had had anyone stay here.

It grew slightly colder and the obvious dripping of a tap somewhere above would surely annoy me later.

I decided to chance myself and looked up to Leonardo's shell, it bounced softly with his movements- I noticed that he wasn't wearing his usual armour- no katanas.

I took it as a sign of trust.

My eyes swiftly moved over the cracks and crevices of his oval shell- it shone under the lights that fell straight down the middle of the corridor, along with that, different swirling patterns and Chinese symbols twirled along and over the large ridges, creating patterns in blue- my eyes scanned his very large and obvious muscles that were accentuated with blacked out tattoos and symbols again.

I guessed Mikey had something to do with them.

In the dark, his looming figure shadowed my own, he was so tall and broad, and when the light vanished from him, he disappeared into the darkness, like a true ninja.

My thoughts somehow scrambled back to him in battle- the way his eyes ceased its target before putting his plan into action. Years of my teenage swooning came flying back at me.

I blinked and looked away.

This was somehow much more threatening than any cartoon I remembered.

"here"

He stated softly, there was finally almost a hint of emotion in his sultry tone. But as I looked to his now facing body, he held his stance strong.

I nodded and considered the door way that had been made for me- a large pulled off subway door, rested heavily in front of an old subway carriage.

I pulled at the door and it shifted- slightly.

With another heave, I managed to slide the door along- giving my self-access to the small empty room.

I stepped in and looked around eyeing up my new surroundings- the room wasn't too cold, and not overly decorated.

Beside me there seemed to be a make shift bed, a lazily hung hammock draped between two subway pipes; it held its shape well as a bed. On this lay four different coloured blankets- red, blue, purple and orange, a soft torn pillow and a small teddy bear- one that looked like it had seen better days.

I picked it up and looked down at its small face.

"I thought you may need some necessities- I asked Mikey to scramble a few things, I apologise, it's not much" Leonardo's voice took me by surprise- I had expected him to leave just as quickly as before but as I turned around he stood fully in the room, watching me inspect.

I held the bear close to my chest and nodded. I turned back round to see beside me there was a small table, one I guessed had been left in here for me. On the table sat more miscellaneous items- a tooth brush with a red wash cloth, a few old comic books, an oversized jumper and shorts, and a cup with a jug of water.

I looked back to Leonardo with warm eyes, a part of my chest engulphed in a joyful emotion for once.

"I will thank them all personally, this means so much to me" I said trying not to let my eyes water too much.

"I will thank them for you in advance- you have had a rough day, you need rest" I sat on my hammock bed and tested the weight- not even a budge, perfect.

Leonardo kept watching me- his face still unreadable, but I could tell he was now working me out- reading my obvious emotions.

"I'll leave you for the evening- unless there is anything else you need?" He asked,

I could only shake my head. The exhaustion and emotion becoming raw and surfacing fast.

"no, I'm ok" I whispered to him knowing very well I was not. He nodded once, like a butler would do and turned to leave, he stopped himself in the door way once, I thought he must have been inspecting something.

"Thank you, by the way" I added before his foot left the room, his head whipped back to me smoothly with a small wide eyed look.

"For this, and for saving my life" I told him. He swallowed once- and blinked a few times at me, almost like I had grown another head. His face softened a little bit at him and his hand by his side twitched.

With a quick clearing of his throat he nodded to me and then turned away, shutting the door behind him and left the corridor.

And then I was alone, in a small room with no windows, or forests, or lakes or beautiful sunrises that reminded me of my home. I pictured my lake house- the beautiful lodge with glass windows that I would sit in and read, every now and again I could look up and glance at the beauty of the resting still waters- my perfect escape.

My home, which now seemed a very long, long, **_long_** way away from me. It dawned on me so quickly that I was truly alone here- there wasn't one person who would recognise me in a worlds radius.

I looked down at the small bear I was still clutching, I would thank Mikey later.

Then there was that. This world was nothing like what I pictured it to be- the reality hit me so fast that I clutched my chest in pain at how foreign everything was.

Slowly, my eyes finally filled with tears and I, feeling more alone than ever before, crumbled off the bed and to the floor slowly, clutching at my knees and piling my head and hair into the top of them.

The tears fell down my face silently until an unnerving sob echoed out of my chest and I struggled to regain my composure.

In the back of my mind. I hoped the others wouldn't over hear my breakdown- It was something I didn't want comforted with right now.

I cried harder but kept my whimpers low, all feeling of rejection and depression and anxiety swam around my head, sending it spinning.

I span around for a while, the tears never ceasing as I curled into a ball on the floor, dropping the tiny bear out of my hands and curling onto my side, my tears dripped in time to the pipe outside and slowly, without ceasing any sobs,

My tears drifted me off into a sombre dreamless sleep….

* * *

 **So it has been a while! But we're back in business!**

 **Make sure you follow my blog too!**

 **You're all amazing!**


End file.
